Alquimia del dolor
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA por que no todo es una tragedia griega, por que no todo es un daño colateral, por que por tu ideal vives, matas y mueres, por que al final, lo único que importa, es saber quien eres, y es algo que no se debe de olvidar ni vender


Bien ya estoy de regreso haciendo de las mías en la red, ahora esta historia merece explicaciones, no en si el contenido de esta, si no por que lo cree, hay veces en que simplemente son las 11 de la noche y te pones a escribir como loco hasta las 7 de la mañana, cuando la inspiración viene de golpe.

Ahora bien, esta es mi historia mas brutal, no por la sangre o las cenizas (que siendo francos apenas si se tocan en la historia) si no por la introspección interna de mis personajes, son analizados de varias ideologías y filosofías, paso tanto por el eterno cambio y el fuego que se consume a si mismo Heráclito como las ideas del amor antropológico-místico de Aristofanes, desde Platón y su noción de libertad al ser dueños de nosotros mismos y que nuestra búsqueda de definición es nuestras lucha, hasta Camus y el derecho a la rebelión, tal ves el único al que en verdad tenemos derecho, nos asomamos a los resquicios de las ideas de Fromm y la eterna lucha entre autómatas contra seres humanos, nos vemos en la lucha interna de los muchos yo´s que habitan en nuestro pecho, como dice Hesse, recorremos las ideas sobre la futilidad del hombre y su escaso valor en el universo de Lovecraft sin olvidar los versos de Gibran Khalil, esas bellas poesías que desean el amor y la muerte, desde Marx y su materialismo histórico dialéctico, su eterna lucha de clases, la busqueda de la utopía en la tierra, tal ves la cosa por las que valn la pena morir y morir matando, la eterna lucha entre la realidad y la apariencia del gran escritor trágico Sófocles, pasando por Sartre y sus conceptos de libertad, acaso ya lo único que podemos entender, al final, solo nos queda la tesis Guevarista que el conocimiento nos hace responsables, para terminar en un punto donde racionalidad y pasión se asoman al abismo.

Dicho esto, quizás te encuentres parecidos perturbadores con la realidad, tal ves solo lo veas como una historia marihuana mas, en cualquier caso… feliz viaje.

Dedicado a FATUA-chan, con todo mi cariño ella sabe por que.

Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece, los libros escritos hace 2600 años ni los que se escribieron hace solo unos pocos, no me pertenece la serie y joder que no me pertenece la pagina de FF, solo hago esto por que tenia ganas de hacerlo. Estos dos personajes los adoro, siempre peleando, nunca encontrando la paz, buscando algo a lo cual aferrarse, un nudo de contradicciones y dolor, al final, solo querían salvar al mundo de si mismo.

* * *

><p>No existe antídoto para el vacío, ese precipicio al que se asoma el vértigo de nuestra futilidad, la ausencia de uno mismo, el reconocimiento de la finitud de nuestros pensamientos, de la carne, del deseo. Una herrumbre que corroe los pensamientos mientras los años se apilan sobre las espaldas. Pero si bien no existe un antitodo contra la vacuidad, el ser humano siempre es capaz de crear la ilusión de que su vida tiene un propósito y de que vale la pena vivir en el.<p>

Y ahí es donde muchos terminamos, alimentando nuestras oscuras fauces en busca de placeres o demonios, muchas veces da lo mismo; la emoción provocada por la ira, la insignificancia de nuestra propia vida, la venganza como la más brutal de nuestras pasiones, el odio como el amante que nunca te traiciona, la violencia como nuestro único acto de justicia.

No existe antídoto contra el absurdo, la nausea que provoca vislumbrar la nada, la angustia que nos dan las culpas de existir; pero siempre están ahí los paliativos. Se dice que no hay nada mas emocionante que el encuentro carnal, siempre esta ahí, siempre se le recuerda, pero también esta el malestar perpetuo, la decepción acallada con el malestar perpetuo.

Esta es una de esas historias.

Ellos no podían verse como individuos promedio, de hecho ni siquiera en medio de grandes multitudes les era imposible pasar desapercibidos, físicamente al menos, no eran muy diferentes al resto, huesos, sangre, órganos, piel, cabello… pero en esos parámetros no habría diferencia entre humanos y animales, lo realmente importante era que con el trascurrir del tiempo eran cada vez más extraños a si mismos.

Habían cambiado con los años, fueron cambiando con las hojas del calendario, no eran tan jóvenes como para locuras sin sentido, pero tampoco eran tan viejos como para estar en un estado contemplativo.

El era el más cambiado, pero ninguno de los dos sabia el porque. Se había convertido en alguien huidizo, no es que estuviera escondiéndose de su reflejo… es que no quería que ella lo viera así.

Sin embargo, algo que en ellos dos no había cambiado a pesar de todo era que siempre se encontraban juntos; se dice que la admiración es el sentimiento más opuesto a la comprensión, pero en este caso era falso, se veían perfectamente como los seres defectuosos que eran y quizás por ello mismo era por lo cual, a pesar de amarse, se admiraban, por que incluso después de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir, seguían en pie, y eso era mucho más de lo que podían decir de muchas de las personas que los habían rodeado en el pasado.

Afuera la lluvia se escuchaba con bastante intensidad, ambos miraban el paisaje descolorido la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo la lluvia le daba una perspectiva diferente, o quizás tan solo era un recuerdo de su ya lejana adolescencia y de todas las novelas existencialistas con las cuales alimentaron sus fantasías.

¿Exactamente que eran? Amantes no, por que no tenían a quien engañar; esposos no, convivían por que les faltaba algo estabilidad, amigos tampoco, ese umbral había sido cruzado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Quizás la mejor manera de definirlos era simplemente como ellos, todo lo demás salía sobrando desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

¿No había un viejo dicho árabe por ahí? "Si vas a hablar procura que tus palabras sean más bellas que el silencio", en estos momentos esa frase era perfecta para describir la situación, tras años de pertenecerse solo a ellos mismos ya no necesitaban hablar; los gestos, la manera de mover las manos, la postura y las formas de mirarse era para ellos más que suficiente. Solo el ruido de la lluvia se filtraba en estos aposentos silenciosos.

¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades para los tiempos que estaban por venir? El mañana siempre se veía un poco más lejano, siempre poco profundo, acaso cada vez más violento. Para ellos dos no había ninguna elección, así que solo se dedicaban a contemplar y disfrutar esos momentos, era el silencio al cual pertenecían y en el cual, en soledad, era lo mejor que podían compartir.

Tras observarlos un momento tarde o temprano comenzaban las preguntas ¿Por qué estaban en este mundo? Podrías reflexionar durante largas horas sobre el motivo por el cual ellos estaban en este momento determinado del tiempo y del espacio, pero al final todo no era más que un accidente; si Karl Marx no se equivoca nuestra existencia determina nuestra conciencia, en ese caso su conciencia debería de ser un montón de basura, dejando de lado todas las reflexiones absurdas en base a observaciones superfluas que hacen quienes no tienen nada importante que hacer con su existencia.

Fue cuando el edificio de enfrente salto en llamas. Primero, como siempre, solo se escucho un fuerte ruido seguido de cientos de vidrios rompiéndose, el ruido de las alarmas de coches siempre llegaba con la certeza que al día siguiente saldría el sol, los gritos de las no tan inocentes victimas se ahogarían en medio del humo, pronto llegaría la policía.

Habían matado a los dueños del piso en el cual estaban solo para poder ocupar su departamento amueblado y moverse por el edificio sin ninguna sospecha, no les interesaba realmente su vida pero por la manera en que habían amueblado el sitio se notaba que no tenían mal gusto, su único error fue ser vecinos de un coronel retirado que en sus tiempos había torturado cientos de personas siguiendo los intereses de lo único que podía comprender: el dinero.

Habían matado a unos inocentes para matar a un golpeador retirado ¿Cómo lo justificaban? De la misma manera que siempre se habían movido, por el bien de los que más se sacrifican, por los intereses de los menos, matar a miles por salvar millones.

En ese momento ella vio el balcón, había sacado la única pintura que realmente odiaba: Un bar de las Folies Bergère, una chica hermosa vendiendo alcohol y cariño con una mirada de triste belleza, intuyendo su amargo final… y continuando adelante, la había amado en el pasado y ahora quería desprenderse de ella. Cuando el agua llego hasta la pintura los colores se fueron diluyendo, y al final la imagen se desintegro.

- ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en que somos como ese cuadro? Seguido tengo esa impresión - lo dijo Konan casi para si misma - siempre avanzando a pesar de ser dolorosamente concientes de la realidad, solo podemos expresarnos a través de la resignación del silencio, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los grandes gritos vienen de los grandes silencios, como lo que siempre hacemos, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos?

- ¿Cuándo eso se convirtió en un problema? - le respondió Nagato, su voz sonó casi desde otro sitio, como si quisiera dar la sensación de estar en algún lugar lejano o no ser más que un susurro de algo pasado. Había demasiado desapego en su tono, uno pensaría que ajusticiar a un criminal de guerra se sentiría bien, pero no fue así, solo era algo que tenia que hacerse.

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero - Sintió las gotas de agua caliente sobre sus delicadas manos, el calor era similar al de la sangre y eso le desagrado en extremo - los gritos después del silencio son lo único que tenemos asegurado en esta vida-

- ¿Es eso acaso una constante de cuando estamos juntos? - Ella entreabrió la boca, no se permitió un gesto mayor, sin embargo eso era suficiente, incluso para ella, rara vez era cuando el hablaba de ellos y de lo que eran.

- ¿No es eso precisamente lo que tu estas buscando? - Se río un poco para sus adentros al recordar los episodios del chavo del ocho cuando decían que solo los tontos contestaban una pregunta con otra pregunta. Sin embargo, sus ojos analizaban palmo a palmo el cuerpo de su compañero buscando respuestas en sus mensajes corporales, poco a poco el empezó a caminar, se acerco a la ventana y la cerro, incluso las pesadas cortinas, el ruido de la lluvia disminuyo pero no desapareció del todo.

Ella se detuvo, ¿Qué caso tiene continuar un interrogatorio cuando ya se tienen todas las respuestas? Se dio cuenta que era la misma sensación que le habían descrito una vez, despertarse es tratar de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta confusa que en primer lugar no recuerdas haber hecho, así que solo retrocedió un par de pasos.

El se sentó al borde de la cama, entreabrió un poco los labios y un suspiro se escapo de su boca. Estaba cansado de muchas cosas, siempre rastreando a la gente de su lista, escondiéndose, cambiando de identidad; se recostó y cerro los ojos, pero la respiración lo delataba, al dormir se inflaba su estomago, pero despierto solo era su pecho…

Ella prefirió ir a la cocina, quería un emparedado de pastrami y esa determinación se la podría quitar dios, pero cuando paso a su lado el la detuvo, solo basto una frase para tumbar una resolución que nadie mas podría derrotar.

- Quédate conmigo - le dijo, y ella sabia lo raro que era verlo así, indefenso.

Ella simplemente lo miro, una vez más de arriba abajo, quería saber, saber si estaban llegando a su límite, o si esta vez había sido diferente.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- Seria un cliché absurdo decir que fue un susurro, eso pasaría en una novela de romance. No, este fue uno interrogatorio, frío y algo seco, tomo su mano extrañamente fría y le volvió a preguntar - ¿Aquí contigo? - Sin embargo esta vez algo había cambiado, ahora era calidez y tristeza, vio sus ojos y se perdió en ellos.

El no le respondió, pero ellos vivían del silencio, de rendirle tributo, ella comprendió esa ausencia de respuesta, el se termino de acostar, ella se recostó sobre el y beso su cabello, lo revolvió un poco y aspiro su olor, miro su rostro y vio los ojos cerrados, fue cuando besos sus parpados.

Cuando sintió esta caricia tuvo que abrir los ojos, se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo indeterminado, quizás tardaron más de lo que tu en leer estas palabras, o tal vez solo era el monótono sonido de la lluvia. Una mano acaricio el rostro femenino.

- "No perdamos nada de nuestro tiempo; quizá los hubo más bellos, pero este es el nuestro."-

- Había olvidado que cuando nos conocimos solías citar a Sartre-

- ¿Quieres recordar algo más?-

- No.-

- ¿Estas segura? - Pasarían eones. Cthulhu se despertaría, las palomas heredarían la tierra, los comentaristas del soccer morirían y los vagabundos abandonarían los parques y ni siquiera así el sabría como es que ella le hacia para tener una piel tan delicada tomando en cuenta la vida que llevan, durante unos minutos se dedico a disfrutar de su suavidad.

- Somos espejos, eso es todo - lo alcanzo a decir mientras cerraba sus ojos, esos ojos que hacía solo un momento contemplaban con indiferencia una explosión eran ahora una ventana a las emociones que la embargaban, fue cuando el la vio como era, cuando se quitaba su mascara, cuando ese rostro que solía analizarlo todo, fue cuando solo quedo ese instinto… ese vestigio de "humanidad" que aun no había podido eliminar.

- ¿Dependerá todo de las cosas que reflejamos? - murmuró al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de su blusa y desabrochaba su sostén, el por su parte se dedico a admirar en detalle las curvaturas del cuerpo que tenia sobre sí, no lo vio con los ojos de guerrero ni con la contemplación del monje, si no con el afán del desertor de mil batallas, valía la pena.

- ¿Y que reflejamos? - Lo soltó de golpe - Hace mucho que pasamos la etapa de las canciones de Alice Cooper.-

- Historias - Fue cuando comenzaron a besarse, uno diría que estaban hambrientos de contacto físico, de cariño, de amor, pero no fue así, fue suave mientras que el sonido de las patrullas y los helicópteros de las noticias vencían al sonido de la lluvia - Historias que ya fueron.-

Habían sido muchos años vacíos en los cuales habían peleado, se habían escondido, matado y retrocedido, donde todas las necesidades se habían perdido y ya nada era lo que solía ser. Cuando habían perdido el contacto humano, o quizás de la realidad misma, lo único que no había cambiado era su pasión de destruir, de destruir para construir, para bien o para mal, no podía ser olvidada, sin embargo, en estos momentos, solo se tenían a ellos mismos.

Un gemido salio de su boca y murió ahogado en el beso, un nombre que no debía ni podía ser mencionado se susurro, el beso se prolongo, al final, como todo lo que compartían fue mejor solo pensar en el aquí y ahora, como siempre que estaban juntos, era su divinidad, su trinidad, un momento arrebatado al tiempo, el olor de la sangre y cenizas y un ideal.

Por que finalmente, son lo que había, y hacia mucho que lo demás no importaban, por que lo que es, es, y mientras se engañaran con un final feliz el uno y lo otro se mantendrían unidos.

Con lentitud y paciencia de ermitaño el besaba su vientre, mientras que bajaba poco a poco, saboreando la piel que nunca había conocido la luz del sol, los cosquilleos que provocaba el aire que exhalaba eran agradables ante la húmeda piel por la saliva conforme iba bajando mas y mas al sur de ella.

Eran por momentos como esos por lo cual ellos continuaban juntos, por estos encuentros fortuitos, cuando todos sus caminos los llevaban, donde sus venas se encontraban, donde su vida y su muerte jugueteaban entrelazadas.

Fue cuando el entro en ella, cuando se produjo el acto que según Aristofanes, era el consuelo de los vivos ante la ira de dioses envidiosos de la mortalidad de los hombres, la unión, el la poseía entre espasmos de ceguera, sintiendo su suave cuerpo y amándola por entregarse a alguien tan dolorosamente conciente de su futuro, o de la ausencia de el; ella se concentraba en el olvido que el le provocaba ante las decisiones tomadas.

Era cuando la piel se volvía salada, no por el sudor, si no por el sabor de la sangre, de la vida que se escapaba de la rasgada piel de la espalda de el, para ambos eso era un símbolo de estar vivos, de que no eran meros fantasmas de una fantasía enferma.

El vacío era un poco menos abrumador, el absurdo de hacía un tanto más amable, cuando las viejas historias se revivían, cuando las risas y las ilusiones eran mas fuertes, cuando estaban unidos y nada tiene ni un comienzo ni un fin. Cuando ellos dos solo eran presente.

La ira, la violencia, la pasión, la esperanza, la delgada línea entre justicia y venganza, los sueños rotos y las ilusiones que te mantienen con vida, ellos las conocían demasiado bien, por que sus bocas nunca logran acallar el momento equivocado.

El acelera sus movimientos, ella mueve su cadera, el recorre el femenino cuerpo con sus manos con desesperación, ella se dedica a besar su cuello y recorre con la lengua las cicatrices de su pecho. Por que ellos juntos son la voz que clama en el desierto, la semilla de pasión insatisfecha, la loca tormenta que no va en pos de oriente ni occidente, el aturdido fragmento de un planeta que perece entre las llamas… y entre gritos el se viene dentro de ella mientras ella gime entre ráfagas de calor y la humedad en su entrepierna la vence.

Y por unos minutos al menos nada más importo.

¿Qué es lo que se podía decir ahora? Una vez más el silencio se adueñaba del momento, solo la melodía de sus respiraciones, el momento en que se vuelven hermanos de la noche, una revela es espacio, ellos revelan su alma.

Filosofamos por que hay deseo, donde hay deseo hay ausencia de algo, entonces ellos son la presencia de la ausencia, solo dos almas convulsionadas por la necesidad de la trascendencia, dos almas que ven la vida normal y la rutina desde lejos, como una fotografía o una postal, algo que no esta ahí para ellos.

Los UH-60 del ejercito hacían un ruido feroz, era obvio que la policía ya había notado que eso no fue un accidente, el ejercito llegó y los helicópteros de las noticias se fueron del sitio, y entre el ruido feroz ellos dos seguían abrazados, no había mucho que decir… no sabían como hacerlo.

Era como dispararle a alguien que te hace daño, lo eliminas, pero tu mismo cruzas la delgada línea roja que a veces no sabes donde te encuentras, no es un llanto que escuchas en medio de la noche, ya que ellos viven dentro de el, tampoco son todas esas emociones de "ver la luz" que tanto afirman los iluminados, no era una marcha de victoria ni un grito de guerra, solo una fría, solitaria y rota mirada que expresaba lo que eran realmente, el ultimo vestigio de su juventud torcida, su ultimo decoro de normalidad.

El fuego para seguir vivo tiene que consumir, destruye para crear calor y si nadie lo detiene, lo absorbe todo para si, pero como ellos mismos saben, si no quieren arder en llamas tienen que detenerse, así, el momento termina, así cada uno abandona ese momento de intimidad y paz y regresan a su mascara (o acaso la mascara se ha convertido en su rostro, eso no lo se, tal vez tu, que estas leyendo, pero no yo), esa que manejan tan bien, la que han manejado durante tanto tiempo.

Ella se levanta y recoge su ropa del suelo, no es de las que entran al baño, siempre lo concibió como una señal de asco y desprecio al amante, se cambio y observo la figura que tendida desnuda se encontraba ante si.

- ¿Somos una mentira? - En verdad odiaba estos momentos, los segundos que se niegan a transcurrir, cuando a través de la mascara aun ves los ojos, odiaba esa lentitud humana, quería retenerlo, sus sentimientos de mujer, retener un momento mas la sensación de intimidad.

Sin embargo ella misma no sabe por que lo preguntó, un resabio masoquista quizás, no quiere escucharla y el no quiere pensarla, así que eligen la mas sensata de las opciones, dejar que las palabras se las lleve el viento, desaparecer en el silencio… una vez más.

Así es cuando todo aquello que les pertenece es olvidado en pro a su autoimpuesto deber para convertirse en aquellos que pretenden ser la chispa que incendie la pradera, en aquellos que encararon la muerte y buscaron la inmortalidad.

Es cuando todas las ambigüedades aparecen, cuando la retórica se vuelve vacía y no son mas que una canción de Silvio Rodríguez, jugándose la vida por razones que muchos no conocen ni sienten, haciendo discursos sobre el derecho de hablar y lo dan todo, como un disparo, un libro, una guerrilla… su amor.

Pero cuando la sensación de pertenencia los abandona viene el vacío y el hambre de eliminar ese hueco una vez más… y ya tienen que ir pensando en el siguiente golpe.

Pero ellos dos nunca hablan de ellos, jamás ha sido mencionado, mucho menos tras los momentos de intimidad que comparten, se ocultan en el silencio, ella abre las cortinas y se dedican a contemplar el panorama. Están acostumbrados a esos momentos, por que saben que no importa cuanto puedan correr, nunca pueden escapar de si, odian esos momentos que lo envenenan todo.

Ella rompe el silencio, se dirige al tocadiscos, es de vinilo, le gustaría conservarlo, pero no será así, escoge entre todos y pone un viejo cantante de sus días inocentes "el umbral de tu misterio… a pie del mar de los delirios" cada nota que llegaba era perfecta, amaba esa canción, y sabia que rompía el silencio, a veces, lo mejor era olvidarlo todo… murmura delicadamente su nombre, no por el que se hace llamar, si no el que lo llamaron cuando era un niño, el de verdad, el que pondrían en su tumba si alguien supiera rastrearlo hasta sus orígenes, se acerca a la cama y toca su hombro, el no le responde, que es peor que un golpe o un rechazo.

- No digas mi nombre - No es por que lo odie o algo parecido, pero escucharlo le trae todos los fantasmas del pasado, prefería su alias, culpable o inocente ese era un destino tal vez equivocado, por que así si moría no habría condena. - Sabes que ahora solo soy Pein.

- ¿Por qué me pides que olvidemos todo? - Ella era fuerte, era bella y peligrosa, estaba llena de buenos y malos recuerdos, no dejaba de ser una persona, un ser humano, pero ella especialmente recuerda esa pintura diluyéndose ante la lluvia.

¿Por qué es que siguen juntos en esta loca carrera utópica? Por que ellos no saben aprender, cruzan el fuego una y otra vez por que es lo único que saben hacer, no pueden detenerse, no saben cambiar su camino buscando eliminar la sensación de ausencia en su mundo, por que prefieren arder en llamas que consumirse lentamente.

La vida se les escapa entre las manos, solo que se niegan a admitirlo, es una tarea demasiado pesada, demasiado larga, demasiado furiosa como para resistirla solos, así que hacen lo que pueden para alejar cualquier pensamiento incomodo, prefieren abrazarse como acto reflejo y esconden sus cabezas en sus cuellos.

La respiración se ha acelerado, las pupilas se dilataron y un viejo recuerdo amargo y triste, y al final comprensivo y amable, como un verso de Kurt Cobain, le vino y se fue tan rápido como llego, al momento no podía recordarlo, tal vez alguna memoria olvidada de su pasado, tan oscuro como su sombrío futuro.

- No lo digo, por que si no olvido que tu estas aquí - dice acariciando los labios de ella, su cuello, su nuca, metiendo la mano en su cabello y jugando con algunos de sus mechones - Si lo decimos olvidamos nuestra misión, aquello a lo cual nos consagramos y todo lo que sacrificamos para llegar aquí-

- ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo si somos nosotros, solos en la tarea, siendo parte el uno del otro, cuando nada de lo que nos rodea tiene sentido excepto esto? - y lo besa para recordarle que ellos no son una mala película francesa y que cuando duermen no solos los ojos de sus héroes los espían desde la pared.

Sus besos son largos y crueles, son una pintura que se diluye en el olvido para formar parte de algo más, delicados al toque y dulces, son los días interminables que terminaran en un incendio; es así cuando aprenden que necesitan el silencio, detrás de palabras ajenas inventadas por gente muerta que solo definió pero no sintió, es el silencio que necesitan, esa delicadeza de sentidos para decir todo aquello que no saben nombrar.

Es cuando vemos que el no puede evitar estremecerse, es cuando se abre y vemos que no es un monstruo, no es un megalómano o un psicópata, solo es un humano angustiado tratando de salvar el mundo, que sobrevive gracias a estos momentos de cariño.

Con cuidado recorre su regazo, la aprieta contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, cierra los ojos y escucha el latido de su corazón contra su pecho.

- No somos más que una pasión inútil, arrojados desnudos a este mundo, condenados a ser libres y tomar nuestras propias decisiones, a riesgo de que nuestro objetivo nos defina. Al final… solo somos tú y yo… en eterna lucha por demostrar que existimos-

- Tu eres tu - murmura ella, en medio de la fragilidad, del cierre del telón, en medio de ese momento que juramos no será nuestro limite, en medio del cautiverio no de estar muertos, si no de estar vivos - Yo soy, cesa el clamor, no habrá final, la magia no cesará, por que yo se que siempre estas allí. - Parafrasear una canción… a veces es justo lo que necesitamos.

Es cuando llega el ruido de la puerta del edificio explotando en miles de pedazos, se escuchan decenas de botas avanzar con fuerza, la lluvia arrecia por un momento, ambos saben lo que se avecina, saben que por un momento, un largo tiempo, no podrán ser ellos mismos, la rueda comienza a girar una vez más.

Quienes se aproximan a ellos no los verán, irónicamente para los demás son solo un par de locos asesinos, para otros son la vanguardia de la revolución que esta por venir, en lo único en que ambos grupos coinciden es que no se rendirán sin pelear, tal ves lo único cierto.

Para Nietzsche ellos no son camellos que todo lo resisten, ni leones que miran al abismo y lo desafían, son niños que crean una nueva moral, una nueva manera de ver el mundo, que lanzan grandes gritos para comunicar palabras que solo así se pueden entender,

Tienen en si memorias, gritos de pena que deben de ser borrados con pólvora, sangre y gasolina, terroristas para unos, libertadores para otros, ignorados por los más, ellos continúan en medio de una lucha que los asusta y pone su vida en ellos pero que deben de cumplir.

Son los locos, los vagabundos, los profetas que se rebelan ante su destino, son lo único que tienen.

Y escapan para continuar con su lucha, se deslizan entre la lluvia y se pierden entre la bruma de la cruel y misteriosa ciudad, sin pronunciar palabras pero existiendo, y con eso, están conformes.

Es más que suficiente.

Epilogo.

Cuando las fuerzas especiales del ejército entraron al departamento, tras revisar piso tras piso, no encontraron nada, sin embargo, el mayor al mando de la operación no pudo evitar reparar en una bella poesía escrita en la pared.

Alquimia del Dolor

Me derrumbo en mi silla. Silencio.

Algo me falta,( y no eres solo Tu).

No solo la ausencia de ruido es silencio.

Es parecido a perder un sentido.

A hacer el amor con guantes o a oír

Música cuando se está bajo el agua.

Es parecido a dejar de oír mis latidos

Tal vez me falte el Dolor, viejo amigo,

Mi amigo el Dolor, que me salva del miedo...

Perro fiel que vela mi sueño

Y al que sólo puedo alimentar con mis carnes.

No soy masoquista. No lo echo de menos

Pero ya hace tiempo que he resuelto

Que no se quien soy, si no soy un esfuerzo.

Y el precio es Dolor, sin reniego lo asumo.

Es mi fondo peludo y primitivo

De buen salvaje que nada admira más

Que la capacidad de sacrificio:

El enemigo que resiste el tormento,

Las cicatrices de guerra en la cara,

O el tatuaje que cubre todo el cuerpo.

También opina así mi pensador oculto,

Que esfuerza su vista en la selva de signos,

Que sufre porque no entiende para nada este Todo,

Que se consuela de no ser sabio buscando ser culto.

O el dramaturgo loco y llorón de mi azotea

Que no acaba de lograr en palabras,

En gestos, ni en actos, la perfección que desea.

"Descansa, hombre, vive y disfruta,

Vuelve al redil de los que no se esfuerzan,

La vida es breve y el arte apesta,

Hierve los laureles y sírvelos a la mesa,

Pon la tele y encarga una hamburguesa."

No se hacerlo, ya no puedo, dime cómo.

O háblame de tu perro fiel, de tu dolor.

Dime cuánto soportas, dime si lo amas.

Reconoce si pesa más que el mío

¿Como justificas el escándalo, la tozudez

El despropósito, del sufrimiento

Piedra de toque de la condición Humana

Verdadero igualador, mucho antes que la Guadaña?

Dime lo que piensas del dolor.

Es lo único en lo que todos mienten siempre.

Háblame de tu romance zoófilo con el dolor

De cómo te lo montas, quien se pone encima.

Háblame de vuestra convivencia.

Hoy el mío anda lejos, hoy puedo escucharte.

Porque empiezo a darme cuenta

De que para conocerte de verdad

Tendré que saberlo todo de tu dolor.

Y dejar que acabes conociendo el mío.

* * *

><p>Cualquier duda solo coméntenmela, saben que estoy para servirles.<p>

Hasta la victoria siempre.

No sean mendigos… déjenme un review.


End file.
